EBE
by Scully78
Summary: Una fuente anónima de Mulder lleva a los agentes ha embarcarse en una carrera contrarreloj, poniendo en peligro la vida de uno de ellos.  Tiene lugar entre la 4ª y 5ª temporada. ¡A disfrutar!


**Oficina de los Expedientes X.08:50**

Scully no se había movido de posición en la silla desde que Mulder le había enseñado la nota. Se la habían pasado por debajo de la puerta de su apartamento esa misma mañana y se había puesto bastante nervioso. Ahora, delante de su compañera, intentaba disimular su estado.

Scully sostenía en alto la bolsita de evidencias con la nota dentro y no apartaba su mirada, como si pudiera descubrir algo más de lo que ya había escrito: "vigila a tu compañera".

Mulder estaba sentado enfrente de ella y la observaba detenidamente, de repente sus ojos azules mostraron preocupación.

-¿Qué? –le dijo, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Scully le miró y dejó la nota encima de la mesa.

-No sé qué pensar, Mulder.

-No creo que haya nada que pensar, Scully. Alguien intenta gastarme una broma pesada.

-¿Reduces una amenaza a una broma?

-No es una amenaza, sino una advertencia y no le estoy quitando importancia, sólo digo que no debemos preocuparnos. No, de momento.

Pero Scully ya estaba preocupada. Mulder se puso de pie y cogió la bolsa de evidencias. Ella le imitó.

-Voy a ver si me pueden sacar alguna huella.

Cogió su chaqueta del perchero y se detuvo para mirar a Scully.

-Bien. –dijo ésta.- Yo iré a Georgetown a recoger las pruebas de la muestra que encontramos en el almacén del muelle.

-De acuerdo. Llámame.

Y desapareció por la puerta. Scully permaneció unos segundos sin moverse, pensativa. Luego cogió su bolso y salió.

**Departamento de Grafología. Edificio del FBI. 10:20**

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Mulder con visible nerviosismo.

Había tenido que esperar a que el Agente Pendrel terminara de corregir unos tests de psicología y eso no le ayudó a serenarse. El hombre no tardó más de 10 minutos pero la paciencia de Mulder no duraba más de dos segundos. Ahora Pendrel observaba la nota bajo un microscopio. La miraba detenidamente y le daba vueltas sobre el cristal, en silencio. Sólo cuando Mulder le formuló la pregunta comenzó a hablar, sin apartarse de la lente.

-Veamos… lo ha escrito una persona diestra, un hombre… por la dureza de los rasgos. La forma de la escritura es vertical y tensa… lo que indica que no utilizó guantes ni nada parecido… ¿han encontrado huellas? –Pendrel levantó la vista hacia Mulder.

-No –contestó éste secamente.

-Pues… es extraño, la escritura es limpia y firme. Si hubiera llevado un guante no podría haber escrito marcando tanto los trazos.

Mulder no dijo nada al respecto, Pendrel suspiró y volvió al microscopio.

-Las letras son angulosas… y están ligadas ¿ves lo pegadas que están? –Pendrel se apartó del microscopio para que Mulder observara por él. Enseguida se retiró y asintió en silencio.

Pendrel quitó el papel del microscopio, lo volvió a meter en la bolsita de evidencias y se lo entregó a Mulder.

-Bueno… a primera vista, y en condiciones normales, diría que la persona que escribió esto tiene una gran firmeza de carácter y buena capacidad lógica… lo que la convierte en una persona extraordinaria. Pero… dadas las circunstancias… una persona con estas características… puede ser ecuánime y eso la convierte en alguien peligroso. Me temo que no es de los que abandona lo que hace hasta llegar a la meta, y también es de los que tienen todo bajo control.

-O cree tenerlo –dijo Mulder, más bien para sí mismo.

El agente Pendrel, simplemente, se encogió de hombros.

**Departamento de Microbiología. Universidad de Georgetown. 15:10**

Cuando Scully llegó al departamento, el Dr. Fleischman la estaba esperando. Parecía impaciente. La condujo por el laboratorio a través de largas mesas llenas de probetas, pipetas, alambiques, microscopios y demás. Se sentó delante de un ordenador y comenzó a teclear. Scully permaneció de pie, a su lado.

-Mi primera impresión –dijo- fue que se tratara de alguna especie de muestra bacteriana pero… no se parecía a nada que yo hubiera visto. ¿Ve esto?

Scully asintió, observaba atenta la pantalla del ordenador. En ella aparecían unos círculos blancos con pequeños agujeros.

-La mayoría de las bacterias son simétricas y lisas pero éstas… no sé, son extrañas. Para identificarlas tuve que hacer una fractura de congelación y… descubrí que cada bacteria contiene un virus.

-¿Un virus?

-Además de cloroplastos.

-Células vegetales… -susurró Scully. Fleischman le miraba expectante.

-¿Puedo preguntarle dónde la encontró, agente Scully?

-En… el escenario de un crimen –mintió.

El Dr. Fleischman se le quedó mirando unos segundos en silencio.

-Tengo algo que mostrarle.

Y con estas enigmáticas palabras se puso en pie y Scully le siguió.

Se le había hecho tarde cuando abandonó la Universidad de Georgetown y ahora se encontraba conduciendo de vuelta a Washington. Estaba bastante sorprendida, y también preocupada, ante el descubrimiento que había hecho el Dr. Fleischman de la muestra. Decidió llamar a su compañero para informarle.

-Mulder –contestó automáticamente éste.

-Soy yo.

-Scully ¿dónde estás?

-De camino a Washington. Mulder tengo que enseñarte algo, algo muy importante.-su voz sonaba impaciente.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es… es complicado. No puedo contártelo por teléfono.

-De acuerdo, te veré en mi casa.

Scully colgó y dejó el móvil en el asiento de al lado. Seguía conduciendo atenta a la carretera. Comenzó a recordar cómo había empezado todo, cuando hace un par de noches, una fuente desconocida informó a Mulder de que, la verdad que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando descubrir, se encontraba oculta, de forma clandestina, en un almacén en el muelle. No le dijo nada más. Por instinto, Mulder desconfió de esta información, pero permaneció dándole vueltas al asunto casi toda la noche, y al fin decidió que por investigar un poco no pasaría nada. Llamó a su compañera a las 4 de la mañana.

-No pienso ir –fue su primera contestación.

Pero, como siempre, logró persuadirla y Scully se maldijo por dejarse llevar por él.

No pudieron penetrar en el almacén, a pesar de que Mulder manipuló la cerradura. Como último recurso sacó su arma pero Scully le impidió efectuar el disparo.

-¡No! Mulder si de verdad hay algo ahí dentro, no debemos dejar la menor sospecha de que alguien ha estado aquí.

Tuvo que darle la razón, así que se limitaron a merodear por los alrededores. Scully se dirigió a la parte trasera y algo en el suelo llamó su atención. Se puso de cuclillas para ver mejor. La sustancia tenía un aspecto viscoso y era de color oscuro. Tomó una muestra en un pequeño tubo de ensayo y se reunió con su compañero. No anduvo ni dos pasos hacia él cuando, de repente, apareció un vehículo a toda velocidad que paró a escasos metros de ellos.

-¡Scully! –gritó Mulder, haciéndole señas para que se dirigiera al coche. Ambos agentes montaron y salieron rápidamente de allí.

El otro coche, sin embargo, no se movió. Tan sólo se apagaron las luces y el motor.

**Apartamento de Mulder. 21:20**

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta sacaron a Mulder de sus pensamientos. Se levantó del sofá, dejando la nota encima de la mesa y abrió la puerta. Scully entró sin saludar y se dirigió al centro de la sala.

-¿Qué has descubierto? –quiso saber Mulder.

Scully suspiró, se sentó en el sofá abriendo sobre su regazo una carpeta y sacó unos papeles.

-Esto te va a encantar –dijo sin mucho ánimo.

Mulder se sentó a su lado y observó con detenimiento el folio que su compañera le mostraba. En él aparecía un patrón de líneas desde arriba hacia abajo hasta esparcirse por completo.

-Antes de nada Mulder,-Scully le puso una mano en su brazo y le miro fijamente. - debo decirte que la muestra que tomé del almacén del muelle ha sido identificada como una bacteria… una bacteria un tanto extraña.

Mulder le miraba en silencio. Atento a sus palabras.

-Cada bacteria –prosiguió Scully- es portadora de un virus.

-¿Un virus? –se asombró Mulder.

Scully retiró su mano del brazo de su compañero y se centró en el folio que le había entregado antes.

-Estas son secuencias de ADN de la muestra bacteriana.

Mulder miró las líneas dibujadas en el papel.

-Son genes –dijo.

-Exacto. Son los llamados pares de base. Cada par está formado por un compuesto orgánico llamado nucleótido. Sólo cuatro nucleótidos existen en el ADN. Cada criatura viviente de este planeta está creada a partir de estos cuatro pilares básicos de construcción, Mulder. Sólo cuatro. –enfatizó la palabra "sólo" y se quedó mirando a su compañero, esperando a que absorbiera todo lo que le acaba de explicar. Tras unos segundos prosiguió. –Normalmente, las secuencias de ADN son correlativas pero éstas presentan una abertura.

Ambos agentes observaban la hoja con el patrón de secuencias.

-¿Y a qué se debe esa abertura? –quiso saber Mulder.

-No lo sé. Tampoco pudieron explicárselo en la universidad de Georgetown.

-Scully, dime de una vez qué has encontrado.

Scully miró a su compañero con cierta preocupación.

-Un quinto y un sexto nucleótido. Un nuevo par de base. –Mulder la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.- Lo que estás viendo… no existe en la naturaleza… al menos no en este planeta.

Ya está, lo había dicho. Le había costado mucho convencerse a sí misma de que, por definición, esa bacteria era extraterrestre. No podía ser de otra manera.

-¿Y por qué… cada bacteria es portadora de un virus?. –Mulder seguía asombrado. - ¿Con qué propósito?

Scully negó levemente con la cabeza aunque más bien fue un acto reflexivo.

-La única… la única razón que se me ocurre de clonar un virus dentro de una bacteria es… con el fin de inyectarla dentro de algo vivo.

-Tenemos que entrar en ese almacén, Scully –dijo Mulder tras unos segundos de silencio en los que ambos se quedaron pensativos –Tenemos que saber qué esconden ahí dentro.

Scully no le contestó, su expresión se había tornado seria de pronto. Mulder siguió su mirada y vio que se posaba en la nota que estaba encima de la mesa. "Tendría que haberla escondido" –pensó, pero ya era tarde.

-¿Han… encontrado alguna huella? –aunque intentaba disimularlo, el tono de voz delataba su nerviosismo.

-Me temo que no.

Mulder se dirigió a su escritorio y cogió una carpeta que le entregó a Scully.

-Ya sé que no estás muy de acuerdo con los exámenes grafológicos…

-¡Mulder! –protestó.

-Mejor tener esto que no tener nada ¿no te parece?

Se sentó de nuevo. Scully ojeaba el informe rápidamente pero sin leerlo.

-Un simple texto, o en este caso una simple línea, no determina el perfil de una persona, eso… eso es algo mucho más complejo.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Scully, sin embargo nuestra forma de escribir dice mucho de nosotros mismos.

-Puede decir algo de nosotros mismos en un momento determinado pero no en rasgos generales. Influyen… demasiados factores externos.

-Bien, en ese caso, este informe se ha realizado a partir de una línea de escritura que alguien realizó en un momento determinado.

Scully se dio por vencida y comenzó a leer las hojas de papel que tenía ante sí. Cuando terminó, su expresión reflejaba preocupación.

-Es bastante desalentador. –dijo- Un loco con una mente brillante. Mulder ¿a qué viene esto?

-Ojalá lo supiera.

Scully se inclinó hacia delante y se frotó las manos.

-Ya sé… que no es nuevo que tengas algunos enemigos… -Mulder esbozó una media sonrisa al oír eso.-… pero… el que yo sea el objeto de esa nota… me pone bastante nerviosa.

-Lo sé, a mí también.- Mulder le acarició la espalda con objeto de tranquilizarla. Ella le sonrió débilmente. -No sabemos si se trata de una amenaza o, por el contrario, me están advirtiendo. Quizá no vuelvan a enviar más notas.

-¿Y si no es así?

Mulder no supo qué contestar.

**Oficina de los Expedientes X. 09:40**

-¿Dónde has estado? –quiso saber Scully cuando vio aparecer a su compañero por la puerta.

Había llegado temprano y le sorprendió no ver a Mulder en la oficina. Debido a su insomnio, siempre acudía el primero al trabajo y para cuando llegaba Scully, aún somnolienta, ya la estaba esperando con algún caso entre manos y dispuesto a ponerse en marcha enseguida. Por eso le extrañó no encontrarlo allí.

Dejó pasar un tiempo prudencial antes de llamarle a su casa, pero nadie lo cogió, y cuando llamó al móvil se encontró con que éste estaba desconectado.

-Scully, tienes que ver esto –dijo él visiblemente excitado e ignorando la pregunta.

Abrió sobre la mesa un expediente de color marrón. Scully contempló en silencio unas muestras de ADN muy parecidas a las de la bacteria hallada en el muelle, parecidas no… eran idénticas. Miró a su compañero sin comprender.

-Mulder, qué es esto.

Obviamente, sabía lo que era pero quería saber de dónde habían salido. Sin decirle nada, Mulder, pasó un par de páginas del expediente y Scully pudo leer que pertenecía al Ministerio de Defensa , que era Alto Secreto y estaba fechado en abril de 1999. Siguió leyendo más abajo y pudo comprobar que ese ADN pertenecía a una "sustancia aún no clasificada" encontrada en Roswell, Nuevo México, en 1947. Mulder tomó asiento al otro lado del escritorio, expectante. Scully se quedó asombrada y en silencio. Por fin habló.

-Ya sé lo que estás pensando, Mulder, pero esto… tampoco prueba nada.

Al oír aquello se desilusionó un poco, no era la respuesta que esperaba después de haber visto lo que reflejaba el rostro de su compañera.

-Si lo piensas bien, tiene sentido, Scully. Estamos hablando de un ADN que no existe en la naturaleza, no en este planeta, tú misma lo dijiste. Un ADN, por definición, extraterrestre.

-Mulder, lo de Roswell fue una cortina de humo para desviar la atención pública de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Todo el mundo sabe eso.

-Pero lo que no todo el mundo sabe es que se encontraron dos cuerpos en esa nave. Dos cuerpos auténticos. –señaló con el índice el expediente. -Fíjate en la fecha de esos análisis, Scully. Tuvieron que esperar 50 años porque poseían el tejido pero no la tecnología.

Scully negaba con la cabeza mientras le escuchaba.

-¿Insinúas que... –no sabía cómo decirlo-… que en ese almacén tienen escondido algún… ente extraterrestre? ¿Eso es lo que crees?

Mulder sonrió.

-Repítelo otra vez, por favor.

Pero Scully no estaba para bromas y se limitó a clavarle su mirada. Mulder suspiró.

-Sí, Scully, eso es lo que creo.

-En un almacén.- El tono de Scully denotaba incredulidad pero también albergaba algo de duda.

-Sé de laboratorios clandestinos dotados de última tecnología que se esconden en sitios menos… lujosos, por así decirlo.

-Ya. -tras unos segundo de silencio, cerró el expediente y miró a Mulder fijamente. –Está bien. Vayamos al muelle.

Éste se puso de pie como un resorte. Cogió el expediente de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Pero antes… -le detuvo su compañera- …te sugiero que devuelvas ese expediente al Pentágono.

**Puerto de Washington D.C. Muelle Isla Verde. 12:05**

El coche de los agentes frenó en seco delante de la puerta del almacén. Ya incluso antes de apearse, notaban que algo no iba bien. Intercambiaron unas miradas y salieron a la vez del vehículo.

Mulder se adelantó a su compañera y se acercó a la puerta. Negó con la cabeza, más bien para sí mismo, pero Scully no dejó pasar ese gesto.

-¿Qué ocurre? –quiso saber cuando se puso a su lado.

Mulder señaló la cerradura. No tenía nada que ver con la que él había intentado forzar de un disparo. Ésta era mucho más sofisticada, con abertura para tarjeta y contraseña de números.

Se separaron en silencio y cada uno merodeó por los alrededores del cobertizo. Scully se acercó al lugar donde había recogido la muestra. Se agachó y, no sólo comprobó que no había ni resto de la sustancia, sino que la zona había sido limpiada y olía fuertemente a producto químico.

Mulder, a su vez, se apartó unos pasos para observar mejor el lugar. Parecía que había sido pintado, pero sin llamar la atención, también advirtió que encima del tejado no estaba la antena que había visto, o creyó ver, la otra noche.

-¿Está buscando algo, amigo?

Mulder giró con brusquedad. La frase provenía de un tipo de unos 50 años, ataviado con gorro de lana, chubasquero azul y botas de goma; en una de las manos sostenía un cubo de plástico y en la otra un cigarrillo al que daba largas caladas. Mulder se le quedó mirando antes de contestar, más bien, lo estaba estudiando. Luego, sacó su placa para identificarse.

-Ah, vaya, los federales –susurró el tipo.

-¿Sabe a quién pertenece ese almacén? –preguntó señalando hacia atrás, sin volverse.

-Sé a quien pertenecía. –Antes de proseguir, le dio otra calada al cigarrillo -¿Qué quiere saber?

-Para empezar, me gustaría hablar con el dueño.

El pescador meneó la cabeza y tiró la colilla al suelo pisándola después.

-Imposible. Está muerto.

Mulder se acercó un poco más al hombre, atraído por sus palabras.

-Explíquese.

-No hay nada que explicar. Se ahogó.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace una semana.

El hombre dejó el cubo en el suelo y se sacó un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo del pantalón. Ofreció uno a Mulder, quien negó con la cabeza.

-¿Fue un accidente? –quiso saber.

El pescador se encogió de hombros.

-Eso dicen.

-Pero usted no lo cree.

-Mire… la policía ya estuvo aquí. Si quiere saber algo, hable con ellos.

-No estoy aquí por eso –Muder notaba la desconfianza del hombre, así que fue directo al grano –Necesito saber a quién pertenece ese almacén ahora y necesito entrar en él.

Silencio. El hombre observó a Scully que se acercaba a ellos. Dio un par de caladas más y por fin contestó:

-Antes de la muerte de Jack vinieron unos tipos interesándose por el almacén. Insistieron mucho pero el viejo Jack se negó a hacer ningún trato. Dos días después apareció ahogado.

-Cómo eran esos… tipos. –preguntó Scully que se acababa de unir a ellos.

El pescador la miró, luego esbozó lo que se suponía era una sonrisa.

-Como ustedes.- Los agentes se miraron unos segundos. -Me temo que no puedo ayudarles…

-Gracias de todas maneras.

El hombre tiró la colilla al suelo.

-Claro. –fue su escueta despedida antes de coger el cubo y marcharse.

Mulder se giró y observaba pensativo el almacén.

-Mulder, no he encontrado ni rastro de la sustancia que hallé la otra noche. Toda la tierra de alrededor ha sido cribada y limpiada y… he notado un fuerte olor a producto químico. No me extrañaría en absoluto que ahí dentro no hubiera nada.

-Pero lo hubo, Scully.

Sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar hacia el coche. Scully suspiró, odiaba que la dejara plantada de aquella manera. Aligerando el paso, pudo alcanzar a su compañero.

-Mulder ¿no te has parado a pensar que la persona que te informó lo hiciera para tenderte una trampa?

Mulder se detuvo y miró a su compañera con los brazos en la cadera.

-Con qué objeto.

-El de salvarse a sí mismo y sacrificarte a ti. Te ha mostrado un cofre con un tesoro que ahora está vacío. Y esa persona sabe… -se humedeció los labios brevemente-… y yo sé… que no pararás hasta encontrar alguna pista que te lleve a él… arriesgándolo todo por el camino.

Mulder notó pesar en la voz de Scully pero lo pasó por alto.

-No van a jugar conmigo, si es eso lo que crees.

-Ya lo están haciendo, Mulder.

La mirada de Scully reflejaba pesadumbre. Otra vez estaban embaucando a su compañero en una odisea innecesaria y él no se daría cuenta hasta mucho después, como siempre. Sin embargo, era inútil hacerle ver lo contrario, tendría que darse cuenta por sí solo y tal vez, para entonces, pudiera ser demasiado tarde.

Los ojos de Mulder, en cambio, denotaban enfado. Las palabras de su compañera le hicieron pensar por un momento en esa posibilidad. Pero entonces ¿qué sentido tendría que le revelaran una información para después dejarle a medias? Scully tenía razón: porque sabían que él seguiría hasta el final. Sin embargo, esta vez no estaría dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo. Ya no.

Antes de subirse al coche, Mulder advirtió en el parabrisas un trozo de papel cuidadosamente doblado. Miró a su compañera pero antes de cogerlo, ya se le había adelantado ella. La cara de Scully cambió por completo al leer su contenido. Sin pronunciar palabra, le tendió la nota Mulder y éste la leyó: "si no puedes mantener a tu compañera con la boca cerrada, lo haremos nosotros".

Ambos agentes intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

**Laboratorio del FBI. 19:57**

Mulder se pasó la tarde intentando sacar alguna huella de la nueva nota, pero no encontraron nada. Igualmente, se la llevó al agente Pendrel quien confirmó lo que ya suponía: había sido la misma persona.

Scully, a su vez, intentó concentrarse en los análisis de ADN de la muestra bacteriana. Quería compararlos con los tejidos de la bacteria que Mulder había encontrado en el Ártico, hace un par de años, pero no encontró tanta semejanza como ella esperaba.

Era tarde y estaba cansada. Se separó del microscopio para anotar algo en un cuaderno cuando vio aparecer a su compañero por la puerta. Por la expresión que Mulder reflejaba en su cara, sabía que no iba a contarle nada nuevo.

-Nada –le confirmó, tendiéndole la bolsita de evidencias con la nota dentro. Scully la cogió y suspiró.

-Mulder esto es… -hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, miró al suelo y luego a su compañero. –Creo... creo que… de alguna manera estas amenazas tienen que ver con lo que estamos investigando.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –aunque Mulder ya había pensado en ello.

Scully le clavó sus ojos azules.

-Mulder… esta tarde hablé con la Universidad de Georgetown… -hablaba despacio, eligiendo las palabras. –Quería comentar un par de cosas con el Dr. Fleischman respecto a la… bacteria… pero… pero…

Por un momento, Mulder pensó que se iba a echar a llorar sin embargo continuó hablando.

-Me han comunicado… que el Dr. Fleischman fue hallado muerto en su propio laboratorio y que éste había sido saqueado… por completo.

La noticia pilló a Mulder por sorpresa, que no supo cómo reaccionar.

-No queda nada… -continuó. - …salvo esto. -y le mostró a su compañero un pequeño tubo de ensayo con la sustancia viscosa y de color oscuro en su interior. –Mulder… tenemos que decírselo a Skinner.

-Ni hablar –negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Bajo otras circunstancias, debo decirte que mi primera reacción hubiera sido informar inmediatamente a nuestro superior sobre la evidencia que hemos encontrado de… posible vida extraterrestre y además…

-No, Scully, no podemos –la interrumpió bruscamente a la vez que la agarraba con suavidad por los hombros. –Todo esto es extraoficial. No sabemos quién nos informó y por qué lo hizo. No sabemos qué es exactamente lo que había en ese almacén. Y tampoco sabemos cuál es el propósito de clonar un virus en una bacteria. –la miraba muy fijamente, con el fin de que sus palabras surtieran efecto en su compañera. –Y lo más importante, no tenemos ni la más remota idea de quién se esconde tras todo esto. La muestra que posees de esa sustancia… es sólo la punta del iceberg.

Su mirada seguía clavada en aquellos ojos azules, ahora asustados. Mulder la soltó y dejó caer los brazos. Scully abrió la boca para decir algo pero de nuevo la interrumpió.

-Y además está eso. –dijo señalando la bolsita de evidencia que Scully todavía sostenía en sus manos. –Nos están amenazando por habernos entrometido.

-Skinner podría ayudarnos. –insistió.

-¡Cómo! –El tono de Mulder había sido más alto de lo que pretendía pero continuó de la misma manera. –¡Cómo podría ayudarnos! ¡Si le enseñamos la bacteria y las notas, lo único que hará será tirar de la cuerda para descubrir que ni él mismo puede alcanzar ciertos niveles. Le harán preguntas, nos las harán a nosotros, nos investigarán y será la excusa perfecta para cerrar los Expedientes X! Terminarán por hundirnos.

Cuando terminó de hablar se dio cuenta de lo furioso que estaba y, que de esta manera, sólo había conseguido poner más nerviosa a Scully, quien apartó la vista de él. Un incómodo silencio los envolvió.

-Estamos solos. –dijo tras unos segundos. Esta vez el tono de su voz fue un susurro pero Scully seguía con la cabeza baja.

Mulder presionó suavemente bajo su barbilla hacia arriba, obligándola a mirarle. Cuando por fin accedió, se dio cuenta de que había estado escondiendo inútilmente unas lágrimas furtivas que corrían por su mejilla. Rápidamente, y algo avergonzada, se limpió el rostro con la mano.

-Scully ¿estás bien?

Dudó un segundo en responder pero finalmente asintió.

-Sí… sólo… sólo estoy un poco nerviosa y… cansada. Eso es todo.

Seguía evitando la mirada de su compañero y Mulder sabía por qué: estaba asustada y no quería reconocerlo. Siempre había sido una persona muy hermética y en ocasiones, lo seguía siendo, incluso para Mulder. Se exigía demasiado, no dejaba traspasar sus emociones fácilmente y no se rendía nunca. No quería que Mulder viera ni un resquicio de debilidad en ella. Le había depositado toda su confianza hacía siete años, sin apenas conocerla, y Scully se sentía en la obligación de corresponderle y de demostrarle, aún después de tanto tiempo, que era digna de su confianza… y de su amistad.

Mulder sabía todo esto, por supuesto, e intentaba hacerle ver que no tenía que demostrarle nada… que no le debía nada. Sin embargo él le debía todo.

La contempló en silencio y en ese momento se le antojó frágil e indefensa.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa. –se ofreció.

-No… gracias. Quiero… quedarme a terminar esto.

-Scully...

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Mulder. Estaré bien, de verdad. –esta vez le miró directamente a los ojos.

-De acuerdo. –dijo, tras meditarlo brevemente. -Pero llámame en cuanto llegues a casa ¿entendido?

-Sí.

-Bien. –le acarició la mejilla suavemente, despacio.

Scully le regaló una tímida sonrisa. No sabía cuánto la consolaba aquel gesto.

Mulder abandonó el laboratorio y Scully volvió al microscopio. Sin embargo, le fue imposible concentrarse.

**Edificio Central del FBI. 20:40**

Había estado dándole vueltas después de que Mulder la dejara sola. Seguía albergando el pensamiento de que Skinner podría echarles una mano si le contaban lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo podría ayudarles? en eso tenía que darle la razón a Mulder, ella tampoco sabía cómo. Pero el simple hecho de que su superior conociera el más mínimo detalle de su situación, la haría sentirse un poco mejor. "Sí, mi situación" –pensó. El descubrimiento de la bacteria había merecido toda su atención y asombro al tratarse de un hecho científico sin precedentes… sin embargo, las amenazas eran lo que verdaderamente la tenían desconcertada y asustada. Y sabía que si Skinner lo supiera, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Ya le había demostrado en el pasado la confianza y el respeto que mostraba en ella, y también cierto… afecto que Scully no pasaba por alto, pero tampoco la incomodaba en absoluto. Los tres parecían ser partícipes de un juego sin palabras en el que había ciertas reglas que no se podían romper… y Skinner tenía muy claro que la relación entre sus agentes iba más allá de lo meramente profesional, y que nada podría cambiar aquello. Así que se limitaba a permanecer de espectador.

Sabía que su jefe aún estaba trabajando, pues se filtraba luz a través de los estores de las ventanas de su despacho. Su secretaria ya se había marchado, probablemente hacía bastante tiempo, al igual que la gran mayoría de los agentes y el personal de oficina.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, plantada delante de la puerta del despacho del Director Adjunto, sosteniendo un sobre en las manos que contenía las notas, sin atreverse a llamar. Dudando si tocar en la puerta o salir corriendo. Se disponía a hacer lo primero cuando recordó las palabras de Mulder. Tal vez tuviera razón, quizá no deberían mezclar a Skinner en esto; sin contar conque su superior sospecharía, y hasta se preocuparía, de que hubiera ido sola a verle, dejando a Mulder al margen.

No, pensándolo bien no había sido una buena idea, así que dio media vuelta y volvió por donde había venido.

-Agente Scully.

Aquella inconfundible voz la hizo detenerse en seco. Se giró despacio y allí estaba él, en medio del pasillo, con la camisa remangada, la corbata desanudada y las manos en la cintura.

-¿Quería algo?

Scully se humedeció los labios y negó con la cabeza.

-…En realidad no, señor.

Skinner la miraba con curiosidad, no era propio de ella ese comportamiento.

-Es muy tarde ¿qué hace aquí todavía? –quiso saber.

-Estaba… terminando un trabajo en el laboratorio.

Scully intentaba esquivar la mirada de su jefe, quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Él lo notó y dio un par de pasos que bastaron para tenerla a tan sólo medio metro de distancia. Al hablarle lo hizo casi en un susurro.

-Scully… ¿se encuentra bien?

Scully le miró, había notado preocupación en su voz y eso la llenó de compasión. No quería mentirle… no podía. Lágrimas furtivas escaparon de sus ojos azules, ahora más intensos que nunca, pero esta vez, dejó que resbalaran por sus mejillas.

**Apartamento de Fox Mulder. 21:17**

Era la quinta vez que descolgaba el teléfono aquella noche para llamar a su compañera. Lo había intentado al móvil un par de veces sin éxito, y en su apartamento parecía no haber nadie. Tampoco en el FBI había podido localizarla. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberla llevado a casa para asegurarse de que estaría bien, pero había tenido que ceder a su negativa pues sabía que Scully no cambiaría de opinión. Intentaba no preocuparle haciéndole ver que ella era fuerte e independiente… como siempre lo había sido. Mulder dejaría que lo creyera pero la vigilaría muy de cerca. De hecho, ya estaba más que nervioso por no haber tenido noticias suyas en una hora. Sabía que Scully no se olvidaría de hacerle la llamada que le prometió de hola-ya-estoy-en-casa-estoy-bien.

No aguantaba más, parecía un león enjaulado dando vueltas por el salón con el teléfono en la mano. Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Colgó con un golpe seco y dejó el teléfono encima de la mesa, cogió la chaqueta que había dejado tirada en uno de los brazos del sofá y se marchó con un único pensamiento en la cabeza: que Scully estuviera bien.

**Apartamento de Dana Scully. 21:50**

Por fin en casa, fue lo primero que pensó al cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Se quedó apoyada en ella durante unos segundos, luego encendió la luz, dejó su bolso, la chaqueta y la pistola sobre la butaca del salón y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse una infusión de tila que la ayudara a dormir, aunque lo dudaba mucho.

La charla con Skinner había sido breve e informal. La hizo pasar a su despacho. Ambos se acomodaron en el sofá de cuero negro que formaba parte del sobrio mobiliario y que, normalmente, se reservaba a las visitas y las reuniones informales.

Scully se mostró nerviosa ante su jefe. Seguía pensando que había sido un error, pero la actitud relajada y confidente de él, le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Se limitó a mostrarle las notas y a contarle que se las estaban enviando a Mulder regularmente. No tenían ni idea de quién o por qué, y no habían conseguido sacar nada en claro. No es que Scully le mintiera, tan sólo no le dijo toda la verdad. Finalmente, tuvo que confesarle que estaba aterrada.

-…Y no se lo ha dicho a Mulder. – sentenció Skinner. La contempló unos segundos en silencio. - ¿Por qué?

Scully le miró un poco sorprendida. ¿Por qué?, buena pregunta… para la cual tenía una amplia gama de respuestas… porque pensaba que no necesitaba que la protegieran, porque ella solita se cuidaba muy bien, porque no quería demostrarle a su compañero que podía ser débil, porque tenía que demostrarse a sí misma que no necesitaba a nadie… y en eso estaba muy equivocada. Ninguna de esas respuestas le sería válida a Skinner así que optó por quedarse callada.

Éste le prometió que haría todo cuanto estuviera en su mano para conseguir alguna información que pudiera llevarles al tipo de las amenazas. Le ofreció protección, pero el hecho de tener a un par de agentes merodeando por su casa día y noche la pondría aún más nerviosa, así que la declinó. Finalmente se ofreció para llevarla a su casa. Scully sonrió brevemente a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, de repente le habían salido demasiados taxistas.

Y ahora, por fin, se encontraba en casa, a salvo… o al menos eso creía.

Puso agua a hervir en el microondas y de repente de acordó de algo.

-Mulder… -susurró.

Volvió al salón con la intención de llamar a su compañero pero le pareció oír un levísimo golpe seco procedente del dormitorio y eso bastó para poner sus cinco sentidos en alerta. Muy despacio, se acercó al sillón y cogió su arma. Sin hacer ruido, atravesó el pasillo y se apostó en la puerta de su habitación. Ésta se encontraba entornada, dejando ver parte de la cama y la ventana. Aparentemente, todo estaba igual. Permaneció así unos segundos, valorando la situación. Cuando por fin se armó se valor y entró rápidamente, cumplió la primera norma que aprendió en el FBI: mirar SIEMPRE tras la puerta, y al hacerlo, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz que la hizo caer al suelo y perder su arma. Miró al hombre que tenía ante sí, era bastante más alto y corpulento que ella, iba vestido completamente de negro y llevaba un pasamontañas de idéntico color.

Intentó incorporarse, pero recibió una patada en el estómago que la hizo volver a caer encogiéndose sobre sí misma. Durante unos segundos no pudo respirar, sentía las sienes martilleándole y la sangre caliente correrle por la mejilla. Cerró los ojos pero no podía darse por vencida. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se giró en el suelo y de una patada en la entrepierna de su atacante, logró ganar tiempo para ponerse en pie y salir corriendo de la habitación.

De pronto, cayó al suelo al suelo de bruces. El hombre de negro le había sujetado por las piernas, derribándola. Se arrastró sobre ella hasta quedar cara a cara. Aquellos ojos oscuros tenían un brillo de maldad. Scully forcejeaba bajo el cuerpo que la tenía atrapada pero era demasiado grande y pesado para su diminuta figura.

El tipo la hizo estarse quieta colocando una mano sobre su garganta y apretando levemente.

-¿Dónde está? –le preguntó en un susurro.

La voz sonó grave y ronca, no parecía provenir de un tipo joven y fuerte... aparentemente.

-No… sé… de qué… me habla –logró contestarle con dificultad.

No era la respuesta correcta, así que la presión en la garganta se hizo más fuerte. Scully cerró los ojos.

-La bacteria.

-No… no sé…

-¡No me mienta! Sabemos que la tiene y la queremos.

Más presión. A Scully le costaba respirar de veras y se estaba poniendo colorada. Si el tipo pretendía que hablara lo tenía bastante crudo.

De pronto se oyó un clic. Era la cerradura de la puerta, alguien estaba intentando entrar.

El hombre de negro se puso en alerta.

-Volveré –le susurró amenazadoramente.

Dejó de presionar y se incorporó para desaparecer raudo. En cuanto la dejó libre, Scully se encogió como un bebé y comenzó a toser violentamente. Casi no escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-¡Scully!

Mulder se arrodilló junto a su compañera con alarmante preocupación. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y apoyó su cabeza con suavidad en su regazo. Scully dejó de toser para dar a paso a una respiración acelerada, realmente le había faltado el aire.

-Lo siento… –susurró Mulder, a la vez que le acariciaba el ensangrentado rostro con una mano, mientras la otra descansaba sobre su vientre para intentar tranquilizarla. -Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Scully cerró los ojos fuertemente y comenzó a llorar.

**Aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio del FBI.21:22**

Cuando Scully se hubo marchado, él aún se quedó un rato más a terminar hacía siempre, nunca tenía prisa por volver a casa. Sin embargo, la visita de Scully le había preocupado más de lo que había dejado entrever. Había algo que no encajaba en la historia que le había contado. Tendría que hablar con Mulder.

Se dirigía con paso seguro hacia su coche cuando una voz, proveniente de detrás de una de las columnas que indicaban el número y color de parking, lo sorprendió.

-¿Haciendo horas extras, Director Adjunto?

Skinner se giró, sabiendo perfectamente a quién pertenecía aquella voz.

-Por lo que veo, usted también. Creía que las ratas no salían de las cloacas hasta medianoche.

Alex Krycek sonrió sin humor.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, Krycek? –le preguntó Skinner secamente.

-Al parecer, uno de sus problemáticos agentes está en apuros… graves apuros. Oh, esto no sería nada nuevo si se tratase de Mulder ¿verdad? Pero viniendo de la Agente Scully es bastante… desconcertante.

El rostro de Skinner se ensombreció. Podía esperar cualquier cosa viniendo de Krycek y el tono sarcástico confirmaba que tenía algo importante para él. Continuó hablando de igual manera.

-Me temo que su agente favorita no le ha dicho toda la verdad… el porqué de esas amenazas.

Skinner se acercó Krycek y su voz sonó intimidatoria.

-Dígame qué es lo que sabe y cuál es el motivo de que me lo esté contando, aún a riesgo de que le pegue un tiro aquí mismo.

Krycek fingió sopesar aquellas palabras, como si le hubieran hecho efecto. Sin embargo, sabía que la intención de Skinner muy bien podía ser cierta. Decidió dejar la ironía para otro momento e ir al grano. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

-La Agente Scully tiene en su poder una muestra de una bacteria extraterrestre. –Skinner controló su sorpresa al oí eso. Krycek continuó. –Una caja de Pandora que muchos quieren poseer… y ya ha dado comienzo una frenética carrera por conseguirla.

Skinner abrió la boca para decir algo pero Krycek no le dejó hablar.

-El lugar donde se almacenaban muestras por millares ha sido… "limpiado". Un científico fue asesinado como tapadera y ahora… no queda nada… salvo la muestra de la Agente Scully. –Krycek acercó su rostro al del director adjunto y lo miró fijamente. –Y la quiero.

-¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?

-Porque quiero que sepa que no soy yo el que está amenazando a Mulder con quitar a Scully de en medio pero… también quiero que sepa… que haré lo que sea necesario para conseguir esa bacteria.

Con gran enfado, Skinner agarró al Krycek por el cuello de la camisa, aprisionándolo contra la columna.

-Como le toque un pelo a Scully, le juro que le meteré una bala entre los ojos, Krycek.

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos. Luego, Skinner soltó a Alex muy despacio, y se dispuso a irse.

-Conozco métodos más sutiles de conseguir lo que quiero. –dijo, arreglándose el cuello de la camisa y la chaqueta de cuero negra.

Skinner se volvió una vez más para lanzarle una mirada fulminante; montó en su coche y salió veloz del parking.

Krycek no se movió de donde estaba. Sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número.

-No va a funcionar. -dijo a su interlocutor.

Desde algún lugar desconocido, alguien le contestó, tras darle una larga calada a un cigarro. Su voz era sosegada pero rezumaba autoridad.

-No contábamos con que la Agente Scully involucrara a Skinner. Los planes han cambiado.

-No tenemos alternativa. –protestó Krycek.

Otra calada.

-Sí que la tenemos.

Apoyado en la columna como estaba, Krycek escuchaba sus nuevas órdenes. Tras unos segundos, colgó sin despedirse.

**Apartamento de Dana Scully. 22:25**

Cuando, por fin, Scully se hubo calmado, Mulder la llevó al sofá. Le limpió la sangre con una toalla húmeda y observó su rostro con preocupación. La nariz había empezado a hinchársele y las marcas en el cuello empezaron a pronunciarse.

-Te traeré hielo. –dijo.

Scully pareció no escucharle. Seguía ensimismada y no había articulado palabra. Mulder volvió de la cocina con una pequeña bolsa de hielo y se la tendió a su compañera, quien la cogió sin mucho entusiasmo. Al ponérsela con cuidado sobre la nariz hizo una mueca de dolor pero no emitió ningún sonido. Su mutismo preocupaba mucho más a Mulder que su estado físico.

Se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con su brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí. Durante unos eternos minutos ninguno de los dos habló, pero Mulder ya no aguantaba más.

-¿Pudiste verle? –quiso saber.

Scully se apartó la bolsa de hielo del rostro y asintió.

-Sí. –susurró. –Pero… llevaba… llevaba un pasamontañas.

A Mulder, aquel dato le extrañó, pero siguió preguntando.

-¿Cómo era?

Scully se encogió de hombros.

-Alto… y fuerte. –contestó. Miró a Mulder por primera vez. –Y sus ojos… eran oscuros.

Mulder suspiró, aquello no arreglaba las cosas.

-No debí dejarte sola. –se recriminó.

-Mulder, yo no te pedí…

-No, tú nunca me pides nada. –le cortó Mulder bruscamente. –Ese es el problema. - Scully se removió incómoda y se llevó la bolsa de hielo de nuevo a la nariz, como queriendo ocultarse. –Me dejas al margen demasiadas veces y yo, por respeto hacia ti, lo acepto… pero me gustaría que no fuera así, Scully. Las cosas no hubieran llegado a este punto si no te hubieras encerrado tanto en ti misma y me hubieras dejado…

-¡Qué!. –ahora fue ella la que le interrumpió. Dejó la bolsa de hielo encima de la mesa y se giró hacia Mulder. -Ese hombre tenía un objetivo, Mulder: venía a por la bacteria. Si hubieras estado aquí conmigo, nada hubiera cambiado.

-Hubiera podido evitar que te dieran esa paliza. –fue demasiado cínico al pronunciar la frase y enseguida se arrepintió.

-Oh. –suspiró Scully. Se ocultó el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

A Mulder se le partió el alma verla de aquella manera pero ahora, más que nunca, tenía que mantenerse en sus trece. Se inclinó hacia ella.

-Por una vez, Scully, déjame ayudarte, déjame protegerte. –le dijo con suavidad mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Parecía estar calmándose. –No voy a arriesgarme… a perderte. No podría soportarlo.

Scully se secó los enrojecidos ojos con las manos y miró a su compañero. Su expresión era triste y sus ojos emanaban dolor. Había sido completamente sincero al hablarle y un escalofrío recorrió la columbra vertebral de Scully. Asintió mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y él la recibía estrechándola entre sus brazos, fuertemente, como si así pudiera protegerla para siempre.

Decidieron que lo mejor sería abandonar la casa pues se había convertido en un lugar poco seguro. Así que, tras tomar Scully una ducha y coger algunos enseres, abandonaron el apartamento.

De camino en el coche Scully se quedó adormilada. La nariz se le había hinchado y también un poco el ojo y la parte izquierda del rostro, pero no se quejaba. Mulder conducía y la miraba, casi continuamente, con preocupación. No tenía ni idea de cuál sería el próximo paso que debían dar, ni cómo poner a salvo a su compañera, ni qué hacer con la muestra de la bacteria, que ahora descansaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de cuero, pues Scully se negaba a tenerla consigo por más tiempo. Pensó que, después de todo, avisar a Skinner no sería tan mala idea.

**Apartamento de Fox Mulder. 23:45**

Mulder dejó la bolsa de Scully en su habitación y volvió al salón. Observó a su compañera mientras ésta rebuscaba algo en su bolso y por fin dio con ello. Era una pequeña cápsula. Sin dudar, se dirigió a la cocina y Mulder fue tras ella.

-Scully, qué es eso. -quiso saber mientras veía cómo se llenaba un vaso con agua, y señaló la píldora en su mano.

-Oh… esto… no es nada, benzodiacepina, eso es todo. –se llevó la mano a la boca para tragarse la píldora pero Mulder la detuvo.

-¿Valium?

Scully se encogió de hombros.

-Parecido. –contestó. Hizo un segundo intento de llevarse la pastilla a la boca pero Mulder le seguía sujetando la muñeca. –Qué pasa.

-No puedo dejar que te tomes eso, Scully.

Scully suspiró ruidosamente. Apoyó la píldora y el vaso de agua en la encimera y habló en todo de súplica.

-Mulder, la nariz me palpita de dolor cada vez que respiro, la cara me arde y la cabeza me va a estallar… sólo quiero… dormir un rato. Cerrar los ojos… y esperar que todo esto sea una pesadilla.

-Pero no lo es. –Le habló como quien le habla a un niño para hacerle comprender. -Aquí tampoco estamos seguros al 100%... y si alguien viniera y tuviéramos que hacerle frente… o tuviéramos que salir huyendo… no me serviría de ayuda el hecho de que estuvieras drogada ¿comprendes?

Lo comprendía demasiado bien, por eso tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos y nada más.

Se limitó a asentir en silencio.

-Tomate algo para el dolor pero evita los somníferos.

-Está bien. –susurró resignada, y se dirigió de nuevo al salón a rebuscar en su bolso.

Mulder encendió la tele y empezó a cambiar de canal rápidamente, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a ver qué era lo que estaban emitiendo.

-Me voy a la cama. –le anunció Scully a sus espaldas. Se giró para mirarla. –Te prometo que no me he tomado nada para dormir.

Aquel comentario hizo sonreír a Mulder un poco. Se acercó a ella y le acarició con mucho cuidado la mejilla derecha, luego pasó sus dedos por las marcas del cuello. Finalmente, le depositó un beso en la frente. Un beso largo y tierno. Scully se dejó hacer.

-Descansa. –le susurró.

-Sí.

Y sin añadir nada más, desapareció por la puerta de la habitación de Mulder.

Se acostó vestida, por si acaso, y dejó las mantas a los pies de la cama. Se tumbó boca arriba y observó el techo distraídamente. Se alegraba de que Mulder hubiera quitado aquel horrible espejo. Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en nada… pero le fue imposible. Por su mente pasaban todos los acontecimientos vividos recientemente, como si fuera una película a cámara rápida: las notas, su charla con Skinner… y lo peor de todo, cuando la asaltaron en su casa. Instintivamente se tocó la nariz, la tenía bastante hinchada y dolía horriblemente, pero por lo menos no la tenía rota.

Skinner volvió a sus pensamientos. No le había dicho nada a Mulder, pero con el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas, tal vez debería hacerlo y pronto. Pensando en ello se quedó dormida.

Mulder se asomó en el umbral de la puerta y observó a Scully mientras dormía. Había adoptado la postura fetal, apoyando el lado bueno de la cara en la almohada y respiraba pausadamente por la boca entreabierta. Sin hacer ruido, Mulder se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella sigilosamente. Apartó un mechón de cabello cobrizo de la mejilla y contempló aquel hermoso rostro, ahora desfigurado por la hinchazón.

Se reprochaba a sí mismo haber dejado a Scully sola, tendría que haber sido lo bastante autoritario como para no ceder a los deseos de su compañera. Temía tomarse aquellas amenazas en serio y ahora lo estaba pagando. El sentimiento de culpabilidad que sentía era enorme y le carcomía por dentro. Y lo peor de todo era que esto no había hecho más que comenzar. Sabía que Scully no se encontraba a salvo en su casa y tendría que sacarla de ahí, pero antes le concedería unas horas de descanso bien merecidas. Mientras, él se dedicaría a hacer un par de llamadas.

Tan sigilosamente como se había sentado, se puso de pie. Arropó al pequeño cuerpo que yacía en la cama y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta muy despacio. Se dirigió a la mesa donde había dejado el móvil y justo cuando iba a marcar éste comenzó a sonar. Mulder se sobresaltó un poco.

-Mulder. –contestó secamente.

-¿Está la Agente Scully con usted?. –preguntó la voz de Skinner, saltándose el saludo de rigor.

-Sí, está conmigo.

Mulder percibió un suspiro de alivio al otro lado del hilo telefónico. Se preguntó por qué Skinner le llamaba a la 1 de la madrugada.

-No se separe de ella ni un segundo. –por su tono casi se podría decir que era una orden.

-No pensaba hacerlo. –de repente, Mulder comenzaba a tener una vaga idea del por qué de esa llamada. -Dígame qué es lo que sabe.

-La agente Scully vino a verme… -de pronto, unos golpes en la puerta pusieron en alerta a Mulder.- ¿Agente Mulder?. –apenas oyó la voz de Skinner. -¿Mulder…?

Colgó el móvil y lo volvió a dejar donde estaba. Sin apartar la mirada de la puerta, cogió su pistola del cajón del escritorio, y se acercó a la entrada. Los golpes se hacían más insistentes y Mulder temía que despertaran a Scully. Con mucha cautela giró el pomo y abrió rápidamente apuntando a quien quiera que estuviese al otro lado. La sorpresa asaltó a Mulder, no se hubiera imaginado a aquel visitante nocturno ni en mil años.

-Buenas noches. –dijo Alex Krycek luciendo su mejor sonrisa sarcástica. –Espero no haberte despertado.

La primera reacción de Mulder fue agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa y meterlo dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta con su cuerpo.

-Tienes 3 segundos para darme una buena razón de que no te mate aquí mismo. –dijo Mulder tajantemente y apuntándole en la cara.

Dos amenazas de muerte en una sola noche, era un chico con suerte.

-¿Así es como tratas a tus visitas?

-Uno… dos…

-Está bien, de acuerdo, sólo he venido a hablar. –su tono de voz cambió de registro. No había ni atisbo de sarcasmo y parecía convincente.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Si… me soltaras… podríamos hablar mejor ¿te parece?. –Mulder no movió un dedo de la postura que mantenía con respecto a Alex. –No voy armado, regístrame si quieres.

Muy despacio, Mulder le soltó del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a cachearlo de arriba abajo. Aparentemente estaba limpio, pero no se fiaba lo más mínimo de él.

Siguió apuntándole.

-¿Puedo?. –preguntó Krycek señalando el sofá.

-No.

-De acuerdo, seré breve, entonces.

-Será lo mejor.

Ambos hombres se miraron en silencio unos segundos.

-Scully está en peligro. –dijo Alex casi solemnemente. A Mulder le dieron ganas de reír.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas algo que no sepa, Krycek?

-Van a por ella porque posee la última evidencia de vida extraterrestre que queda…

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

-Lo sé todo, Mulder. –hizo un gesto con la mano. –Por favor, baja el arma.

Mulder negó en silencio. Krycek suspiró resignado.

-Qué sabes. -volvió a preguntar Mulder, esta vez muy despacio.

-Durante los últimos meses han estado llevando a cabo un proyecto secreto… a partir de una sustancia encontrada en Texas. Dicha sustancia ya sabes lo que es.

-¿Quiénes estaban llevando a cabo el proyecto y con qué propósito?

-La llamada que recibiste no fue casual, Mulder. Tu "fuente de confianza" no era tal, sino que sabía que lo que iba a ocurrir. –le miró fijamente durante unos segundos. –Y también sabía que tú no descansarías hasta conocer la verdad. Todas las muestras de la materia han desaparecido. El proyecto estaba casi acabado… y todo ha desaparecido… excepto la muestra de Scully.

-Quiénes estaban llevando a cabo el proyecto .-repitió Mulder.

Krycek pareció dudar un segundo antes de contestar.

-Te sorprenderías si supieras algunos nombres.

-¿Y qué ha ocurrido? ¿Ahora se dedican a robarse entre ellos?. –su tonó intentó ser irónico pero sin mucho éxito.

-No sabemos quién ha sido. –admitió Krycek algo irritado, tal vez incluso, avergonzado.

Mulder no creía esas palabras pero por otro lado, si no fuera cierto, Alex no se hubiera tomado la molestia de visitarle y, además, advertirle. Inconscientemente, dejó de apuntarle y bajó el brazo lentamente.

-Irán a por Scully en cualquier momento. Saben que tiene una muestra, la última evidencia que queda y la quieren… y yo también. –dio un paso hacia delante y Mulder volvió a apuntarle. –Si me la das, desapareceré tal como he venido… si no… prepárate para salir corriendo cuanto antes porque esa gente cumple sus amenazas, eso te lo aseguro, Mulder, y sé que te han estado amenazando desde hace días…

En ese momento, Scully apareció por la puerta de la habitación, muy seria y con los brazos cruzados en una postura de autoprotección. Ambos hombres giraron la cabeza para mirarla. Había estado oyendo toda la conversación desde el principio, pues los golpes en la puerta la habían despertado.

-Scully… -susurró Mulder.

Pero ésta no le hizo caso. Miraba fijamente a Krycek.

-Vaya, ya veo que te han dejado una tarjeta de visita, Scully –comentó sarcásticamente. –Qué suerte, podría haber sido peor.

-Cállate, Krycek. –le ordenó Mulder secamente.

-Vete de aquí. –le dijo Scully. Ambos no habían apartado las miradas.

-No, si antes no me das la muestra. ¿No lo entiendes? Te dejarán en paz, te perdonarán la vida si descubren que tienes las manos vacías.

Scully se acercó a Krycek sin titubear y le miró fijamente.

-¿Y qué harás tú con ella?. –le preguntó muy despacio. -¿Es que acaso tus motivos son más nobles que los suyos? ¿Acaso vas a hacer un bien a la humanidad? Porque lo dudo mucho, Alex.

Krycek le contestó de igual manera.

-Eso, a ti no te importa. Dámela.

Scully retrocedió y se puso al lado de Mulder.

-No la tengo. –mintió.

La mirada de Krycek se endureció.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos y vosotros tampoco, así que dámela de una vez, Scully.

-Te ha dicho la verdad. –intervino Mulder.

-¿Y por qué me resulta tan difícil de creer?

-Quizás, porque piensas que todo el mundo es como tú, Krycek.

Alex miró a ambos agentes alternativamente. Ninguno se había movido un ápice.

-Estáis cometiendo un error. –sentenció. Seguidamente abrió la puerta y se marchó.

-Dios… -susurró Scully y miró a su compañero. –Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Mulder.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí. -dejó el arma encima de la mesa y se acercó al teléfono. Scully le seguía con la mirada.

-¿Adónde?. –preguntó desesperada. -Ningún lugar parece seguro.

Pero él parecía no escucharla, estaba atento a la línea telefónica.

-Byers, soy Mulder.

-¿Lista?. –preguntó, observando a su compañera. Ésta se había puesto una cazadora y sujetaba su pequeña bolsa de viaje con ambas manos.

-Creo que sí. –respondió, resignada.

Mulder le quitó la bolsa y le agarró por el hombro cariñosamente.

-Allí estarás a salvo… al menos por un tiempo.

Scully se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Ojalá tuviera razón. Ambos se pusieron en marcha.

Sin cruzar palabra alguna, salieron del edificio. La noche era húmeda y oscura. El coche de Mulder estaba aparcado al otro lado de la calle. Al cruzarla, apareció de la nada un todoterreno negro y sin matrícula que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Advirtiendo el peligro, corrieron al coche pero una ráfaga de disparos les impidió alcanzarlo. Scully cayó al suelo.

-¡Scully!. –gritó Mulder al verla caer.

Sacó su pistola y disparó al vehículo en vano, pues éste ya había desaparecido por la desierta calle.

Se arrodilló junto a su compañera con urgencia y le tomó el pulso.

-Aguanta, Scully. –le rogó desesperado, mientras taponaba con sus manos la sangre que salía de la herida en el pecho. –Aguanta, por favor, aguanta…

**Hospital Naval de Bethesda. 03:16**

La camilla volaba por los pasillos del hospital desde urgencias hasta el quirófano. Un enfermero la empujaba mientras que otros dos la rodeaban. Uno de ellos le puso a Scully una mascarilla de oxígeno mientras la otra enfermera controlaba su pulso continuamente. Mulder los seguía a la zaga.

-Qué tenemos aquí. –preguntó un médico de bata blanca, uniéndose a la comitiva.

-Un impacto de bala en la caja torácica. Es difícil determinar su situación. –le informó el enfermero que controlaba el pulso.

-De acuerdo, no perdamos más tiempo.

-Lo siento, señor, no puede entrar aquí.

Y dicho esto, la enfermera cerró la puerta del quirófano en las narices de Mulder quien, impotente, tuvo que esperar fuera.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de que las tenía manchadas de sangre. Suspiró resignado y se sentó en uno de los incómodos bancos de espera de los hospitales. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, cuando unos fuertes pasos le hicieron mirar en la dirección de la que provenían, y descubrió que se trataba de su superior.

-¡Agente Mulder!. –exclamó cuando le vio. Aligeró el paso hasta llegar a su lado.

Mulder se puso de pie.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –le preguntó extrañado.

Skinner le ignoró.

-¿Cómo está Scully?

Mulder continuaba mirándole incrédulo.

-No, dígame qué hace aquí ¿cómo se ha enterado?

Skinner dudó antes de contestarle.

-El… Fumador me llamó.

Los ojos de Mulder se abrieron de par en par.

-¡¿El Fumador? ¡Ese hijo de puta!. –gritó fuera de sí. Señaló la puerta del quirófano a sus espaldas sin apartar la vista de su jefe. -¡¿Él le ha hecho eso?

El tono de voz de Mulder hizo que más de una persona se fijara en ellos. Skinner lo agarró de un brazo y se lo llevó lejos de miradas curiosas.

-Escúcheme Mulder, no ha sido él. Me llamó para advertirme que esto ocurriría si Scully no se deshacía de esa muestra. –Mulder abrió la boca para decir algo pero Skinner no le dejó hablar. –Sé que Krycek fue en su busca y volvió con las manos vacías. Aunque parezca mentira, quería evitar este incidente. Hay demasiados intereses de por medio como para que salga a la luz pública, porque entonces… sería muy peligroso para todos.

Mulder se observó la manos. Luego miró a Skinner.

-¿Y qué pretende que haga? ¿Que le entregue la muestra al Fumador?

-A cambio de la vida de Scully.

Los ojos se Mulder se nublaron.

-¡Scully podría morir en las próximas horas! Si me deshago de esa bacteria… ellos ganarán y yo lo perderé todo. –negó con la cabeza en un acto reflexivo. –No, me niego a hacerlo…

-Mulder…

-¡Usted no lo comprende! Me han estado engañando desde el principio. Me han utilizado y me han amenazado. Si todo el material del proyecto ha sido robado, no es culpa mía ¡maldita sea! Yo no tengo nada que ver en sus planes. Y Scully mucho menos… Dios, yo la arrastré a esto. –terminó susurrando y ocultándose el rostro con ambas manos.

Skinner le miró afligido. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Mulder pero temía que, si Scully sobrevivía, volverían a atentar contra su vida a cambio de la muestra. Ambos agentes ignoraban la complejidad del proyecto y las altas esferas de poder que alcanzaba.

Le había costado muchas llamadas a fuentes de confianza, prometiéndoles discreción absoluta y asegurándoles que se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte… como así era. En el Pentágono estaban bastante cabreados e indignados con la desaparición de todo el material. Al haber distintos intereses volcados en ese proyecto, todos desconfiaban de todos. A Skinner le dio la impresión de que, al hablar con el Fumador, éste tenía una ligera idea de quienes habían podido cometer el robo, pero aún así no estaban a su alcance. La pequeña muestra que Scully había recogido, por casualidad, en aquel lugar del muelle bastaba para rehacer todos los planes. Y ése era el objetivo principal.

**Hospital Naval de Bethesda. 08:30**

Llevaban toda la madrugada en el hospital. Ninguno de los dos se movió de la puerta del quirófano, salvo para ir a por café o al baño. Mulder se levantaba de vez en cuando y paseaba por el pasillo. Skinner le observaba, apenas habían cruzado palabra excepto para intercambiar un par de frases irrelevantes.

Sobre las 6 de la mañana Mulder recibió una llamada. Era Frohike. Debido a su retraso, los pistoleros habían comenzado a preocuparse. Mulder les contó todo lo ocurrido... bueno, casi todo. Sabiendo que los tres tendrían la oreja pegada al auricular, habló despacio y claro. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea. Miró de reojo a Skinner, que estaba sentado a su lado y aparentaba no escuchar la conversación, y poniéndose de pie, se alejó unos metros por el pasillo.

-Tengo que pediros un favor, chicos.

Y tras conversar unos minutos, volvió al lado de su jefe.

-¿Sus amigos, los pistoleros?

Mulder asintió guardándose el móvil en un bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-¿Por qué será que siempre aparecen cuando usted y Scully están metidos en algún lío?

Mulder intentó esbozar una sonrisa en vano y se encogió de hombros.

Ahora, dos horas después de esa llamada, seguían esperando pacientemente.

-Aquí tiene.

Mulder levantó la vista y vio a Skinner tendiéndole un vaso de café. Era el sexto en cuatro horas.

-Gracias. –Lo cogió y le dio un sorbo. –Creo que después de esto no volveré a padecer de estreñimiento en mi vida.

Skinner sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Lleva mucho tiempo ahí dentro. –dijo, mirando hacia la puerta del quirófano.

Mulder asintió en silencio. Como si hubiera escuchado a Skinner, el cirujano apareció tras aquella puerta. Ambos se pusieron de pie como un resorte y se acercaron a él.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Mulder ansioso.

-Bastante bien. –respondió. -La bala se encontraba en una zona delicada pero, por suerte, quedó alojada en una costilla, así que no ha afectado a los pulmones.

Mulder suspiró aliviado.

-¿Puedo verla?

El médico negó con la cabeza.

-Todavía no. Está despertando de la anestesia y hay que controlarla. –vio la decepción en el rostro cansado de Mulder. –Pero no se preocupe, en unas tres horas, si todo va bien, pasará a planta. Su estado es completamente estable.

Se disponía a alejarse cuando Skinner le llamó a atención.

-Disculpe. –dijo, enseñándole su placa. –Me gustaría que me entregara la bala con el fin de analizarla en los laboratorios del F.B.I. La Agente Scully fue herida en un tiroteo.

-Claro. –asintió. -Por supuesto.

Y se marchó por donde había venido. Mulder volvió a sentarse.

-¿Por qué no se va a casa?. –le sugirió Skinner. Se acercó a él pero permaneció de pie.

-Qué.

-Scully está bien, ya lo ha oído. Y no podrá verla hasta dentro de tres horas. Váyase a casa, dése una ducha… coma algo. Por el amor de dios ¿se ha fijado en el aspecto que tiene?

Mulder se miró las manos, aún tenían restos de sangre seca, al igual que su camiseta.

-De acuerdo. –cedió al fin, después de pensárselo. –pero usted…

-No me moveré de aquí. –le aseguró.

Lentamente, casi sin ganas, se levantó y abandonó el hospital.

**Apartamento de Fox Mulder. 09:42**

Al abrir la puerta de su apartamento, comprobó que algo se lo impedía. Empujó con fuerza y vio que era la mesita de la entrada, tirada en el suelo. Cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí, de pie, observando el caos de su apartamento a la luz de la mañana que se filtraba por las ventanas.

-Joder. –susurró.

Todo estaba completamente patas arriba. Habían revuelto el sofá; la mesa del centro estaba volcada así como su ordenador y la silla del escritorio. Éste había sido desordenado por completo y los papeles y archivos estaban esparcidos por toda la sala. Menos mal que habían respetado la pecera.

Fue a su habitación y descubrió que había corrido la misma suerte. La cocina y el baño no estaban tan mal ya que había poco muebles que registrar.

Instintivamente, se llevó la mano al pecho para palpar el pequeño tubo de ensayo que Scully le había entregado y que ahora descansaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta negra de cuero. Lo sacó para observarlo. Y pensar que esa pequeña muestra era la causante de todos sus problemas. Era consciente de que lo que tenía en sus manos era lo que había estado buscando durante años, y ahora que lo poseía, le causaba fascinación y a la vez repulsión. Sólo esperaba que su idea funcionara.

A pesar del desorden reinante, comenzó a desnudarse y se metió en la ducha.

**Hospital Naval de Bethesda. 11:04**

De vuelta al hospital, le informaron de que Dana Scully había sido trasladada a la planta de Traumatología, 2ª piso, habitación 605. Sin tan siquiera dar las gracias a la enfermera por la información, salió raudo hacia allí.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, Skinner salió de ella.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó ansioso.

-Todavía está algo adormilada. Lleva preguntando por usted todo el tiempo.

Skinner se apartó de la puerta para que Mulder entrara. Éste la cerró muy despacito tras de sí y contempló a su compañera. Estaba realmente pálida salvo por las marcas del cuello. Su mejilla izquierda había mejorado considerablemente y la hinchazón de la nariz también había amainado. Un gotero, colgado a su lado, le suministraba algún tipo de calmante por el brazo.

Al oír la puerta, Scully se giró bruscamente.

-¡Mulder!. –su voz sonó un poco raspada, debido a la anestesia. Quiso incorporarse pero Mulder, suavemente, la empujó hacia atrás para que volviera a echarse en la cama.

-Eh, tranquila. –tomó asiento a su lado y le cogió de la mano. Se la llevó a su mejilla y luego le deposito un pequeño beso en la palma. –Ya estoy aquí.

Scully sonrió débilmente.

-No te vayas. –le pidió con el mismo tono de voz.

-No lo haré. –aseguró Mulder.

Scully cerró los ojos.

Skinner esperaba fuera de la habitación, leyendo distraídamente un periódico. Había un tipo apostado en el mostrador de enfermería. Iba vestido con traje de chaqueta, era alto y el cabello oscuro hacía juego con sus ojos. Llevaba ahí bastante tiempo y miraba hacia la habitación de Scully con disimulo. Skinner ya se había dado cuenta e intentaba mantenerlo a raya.

Mulder salió de la habitación y se acercó a su jefe. Éste dobló el periódico y le miró.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó.

-Se ha vuelto a quedar dormida.

-Por cierto –dijo Skinner tras unos segundos de silencio. -¿qué son esas marcas en el cuello? Y su cara…

Mulder suspiró ruidosamente.

-Le atacaron en su casa, ayer por la noche. –bajó la cabeza.

-¿Ve a aquel tipo? –el tono de voz de Skinner bajó considerablemente. Mulder miró hacia el mostrador de enfermería. –Lleva ahí desde que trajeron a Scully a planta y no quita ojo de la habitación.

El hombre del traje se dio la vuelta y comenzó a escribir en un papel, probablemente simulando rellenar algún impreso, luego se alejó por el pasillo.

-Debemos poner vigilancia 24 horas. –sugirió.

-No, eso llamaría demasiado la atención, usted mismo lo dijo.

-Pero si vuelven a por Scully…

-Ahora soy yo quien tiene la muestra. Por qué razón iban a volver a hacerle daño a Scully.

-Porque saben que es su punto débil, Mulder, por eso.

Mulder le miró e intentó disimular su sorpresa. Había dado en el clavo. Al parecer, Skinner conocía a sus agentes mejor de lo que ellos pensaban.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Mulder volvió a entrar en la habitación.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor, reconociendo la habitación de hospital donde se encontraba. No sabía qué hora era ni cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo pero se encontraba mucho más despejada que por la mañana. Su cuerpo debía de haber eliminado la anestesia casi por completo. Una dolorosa punzada en las costillas le advirtió que no debía moverse lo más mínimo ni respirar fuertemente.

La cabeza de su compañero reposaba a su lado en la cama. Se había quedado dormido. Scully le acarició el cabello y Mulder se despertó con un pequeño sobresalto.

-Lo siento. –susurró Scully.

-No… yo… -todavía estaba un poco desorientado. Consultó su reloj de muñeca –Oh, vaya, qué idiota. He debido dormir toda la tarde. –se pasó las manos por el cabello.

-Igual que yo. –sonrió débilmente.

Mulder le devolvió la sonrisa, y le cogió de la mano.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Débil. Y el costado me duele mucho.

-Una bala quedó incrustada en una costilla. Eso te salvó la vida.

Scully asintió en silencio.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

-Todo. –de repente pareció recordar algo. -¿Y la muestra?

Mulder se llevó la mano al pecho indicando el lugar donde descansaba en su bolsillo.

-Pase lo que pase no te deshagas de ella.

Mulder ladeó la cabeza.

-Ya veremos. –dijo.

-Mulder no debemos…

-Scully escúchame. –la interrumpió y le habló muy despacio. –Esto no ha terminado aún. Ellos volverán y debemos estar preparados.

-Pero no puedes dársela. Esa bacteria podría ser una panacea y ellos la utilizarán con otros fines.

Mulder sonrió levemente.

-Tengo un plan.

-Oh, Mulder…

Skinner apareció en ese instante y cerró la puerta muy despacio. Mulder le miró un instante, no así Scully que no desvió la vista de su compañero. Temía que cometiera un error… otra vez.

-Ahora tengo que ir a un sitio ¿de acuerdo?

-No.

-Sólo serán un par de horas, Scully. –miró de nuevo a su jefe. –Skinner se quedará contigo.

Scully volvió a negar, esta vez en silencio. Mulder se levantó del incómodo asiento sin soltarle la mano. Con la otra, le acarició la cabeza como si fuera una niña. Se inclinó hacia ella.

-Volveré enseguida, ya verás. –susurró. Se inclinó un poco más y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Scully le miraba con expresión asustada. Le retuvo un segundo más, luego le soltó la mano y le dejó ir.

Cuando salió al pasillo, Skinner le siguió. Con una mano en el pomo, y sin cerrar del todo la puerta, le preguntó:

-¿A dónde piensa ir?

-No puedo decírselo. –Skinner le lanzó una mirada desaprobadora. -Créame que no me movería del lado de esa cama por nada del mundo. Pero tengo que hacer esto… por Scully.

-Espero que sepa lo que hace.

Y dicho esto, volvió a entrar en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Yo también. –susurró Mulder para sí mismo.

Al abandonar el hospital, no vio ni rastro del hombre del traje.

**Escondite de los Pistoleros Solitarios. 19:40**

Unos insistentes golpes hicieron desviar las cabezas de los chicos de la pantalla del ordenador a la puerta. Los tres se miraron y Frohike fue a abrir.

-¡Ya va, ya va!. –exclamó, a la vez que quitaba los numerosos cerrojos y candados de la puerta.

-¿Qué haréis cuándo haya un incendio? –dijo Mulder a modo de saludo.

-¡Mulder, pasa, hombre!

Entró rápido y Frohike volvió a repetir la operación, esta vez a la inversa. Langly y Byers se acercaron a él.

-Creíamos que llamarías antes de venir. –dijo Byers.

-No sabía con certeza cuándo podría venir así que…

-¿Cómo está Scully? –le cortó Langly.

Frohike se acercó al pequeño grupo que habían formado y escuchó con interés.

-Bien… -contestó Mulder, mirando al suelo unos segundos. –Está bien. Por suerte la bala se quedó en las costillas… y no ha afectado a órganos vitales.

Hubo un incómodo silencio durante unos segundos, finalmente Frohike lo rompió.

-Bueno, a ver qué te parece lo que te hemos preparado.

Desapareció por una puerta al final de la habitación y volvió enseguida con un pequeño tubo de ensayo que Mulder reconoció al instante.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Langly.

Mulder lo cogió y lo examinó. Era del mismo tamaño que el tubo de ensayo que él poseía, y lo que contenía en su interior tenía el mismo color, la misma textura y viscosidad que la bacteria extraterrestre.

-¿Qué es exactamente? –quiso saber.

Los tres pistoleros se miraron.

-Básicamente… aceite de motor, tinta china y… levadura –explicó Byers, casi avergonzado.

Mulder soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Sois geniales, chicos. –se sacó del bolsillo la muestra "verdadera" y la puso al lado para compararlas. –Sí, esto servirá.

Se guardó la muestra falsa en el lugar donde había estado la otra.

-Ahora quiero que me hagáis otro favor. –pidió.

-Para eso estamos –dijo Frohike con una sonrisa, pero la expresión de Mulder era seria y rápidamente la borró.

Miró muy fijamente a sus tres amigos y les habló despacio.

-Quiero que esto permanezca aquí por tiempo indefinido y que, bajo ningún concepto, excepto que Scully o yo os lo pidamos, quiero que salga de este lugar. ¿Me habéis entendido? Es muy, muy importante.

Recalcó la palabra "muy" y los tres asintieron a la vez. Habían comprendido perfectamente. Mulder le dio el tubito de ensayo a Langly y éste lo cogió casi con devoción. Frohike y Byers se acercaron más para observarlo.

-Bien, chicos, ahora debo irme.

Se acercó a la puerta pero Langly le detuvo.

-Mulder, ¿qué es esto?

Mulder se giró y le pareció divertido ver a los tres, ahí de pie, con Langly sosteniendo la muestra, como si fuera lo más increíble que hubieran visto en su vida.

-Mejor dejo que lo descubráis. Os encantará.

**Hospital Naval de Bethesda. 20:10**

Scully no había cruzado una sola palabra con su jefe desde que Mulder se fuera, y él la había respetado. Fingiendo leer el mismo periódico de antes, no abandonó la habitación en ningún momento.

La puerta se abrió y ambos se removieron inquietos. Scully esperaba ansiosa a Mulder y Skinner esperaba que no fuera ninguna visita indeseada. Al comprobar que era una enfermera, ambos se relajaron un poco. Skinner dobló el periódico y observó a la enfermera, cuya placa decía Mary Gins.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Scully? –preguntó amablemente mientras cambiaba una bolsita del suero.

Scully no contestó, tan sólo hizo una mueca.

-Ya verá… -sonrió Mary. -Esto le aliviará.

-Qué es. –quiso saber Scully.

-Metamizol sódico. –respondió sencillamente.

Terminó de cambiar la bolsita y tras comprobar que el líquido caía correctamente por el tubo del suero, se dispuso a marcharse.

-Podría… podría darme algún relajante muscular. –casi rogó Scully. La enfermera pareció pensárselo unos segundos. -El dolor es insoportable.

-Está bien. –cedió al fin, y abandonó la habitación.

Skinner se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama de Scully.

-¿Qué hora es? –le preguntó a su jefe. Éste ni se molestó en consultar el reloj pues sabía por qué lo preguntaba.

-No tardará en volver.

-¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Y si está en peligro…

-Volverá de un momento a otro…

Apenas terminó la frase cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Ni Mulder ni la enfermera aparecieron por ella, sino el hombre del traje oscuro. Éste golpeó a Skinner con rapidez en la nuca y cayó al suelo semi-inconsciente. Scully intentó gritar pero el tipo le tapó la boca con una mano. Al reconocer aquellos ojos oscuros, su demacrado rostro dejó traslucir terror.

Mulder recorría los pasillos del hospital a paso rápido. Estaba ansioso por llegar y ver a Scully. No estaba seguro si contarle lo del cambio de una muestra por otra, y pensó que lo mejor sería esperar. Se pondría en contacto con El Fumador a través de Skinner y negociaría un trato: la muestra por la seguridad de Scully… y la suya propia.

Observó que la puerta de la habitación estaba entornada, le llamó un poco la atención pero nada más. Al entrar y ver la cama vacía, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Las sábanas estaban revueltas y el gotero había caído con violencia al suelo. Unos leves gemidos le hicieron bajar la vista y descubrir a Skinner tendido en el suelo.

-Señor… -se agachó junto a él y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Estoy bien. –dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la dolorida nuca. –Se ha llevado a Scully, el tipo del traje…

-Cuándo, cuándo ha sido.

-No hace ni cinco minutos, Mulder, vaya a por él. No debe andar muy lejos.

-¡Oiga, enfermera! –gritó Mulder mientras ayudaba a Skinner a sentarse.

La enfermera que atendió a Scully apareció por la puerta y observó la habitación atónita.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Atienda a este hombre.

Y tras dejar a Skinner en buenas manos, salió disparado. No tenía ni idea de cómo o a dónde se podía haber llevado ese hombre a su compañera. Sin pensarlo, se dirigió a la escalera de incendios y comenzó a bajar frenéticamente. Estuvo a punto de caerse un par de veces pero no bajó el ritmo. Justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta grande que indicaba "Salida", un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo le hizo girar de inmediato y vio cómo se cerraba otra puerta idéntica donde ponía "Lavandería".

Sin dudarlo, se adentró por ella y se vio inmerso en una enorme sala llena de lavadoras y secadoras gigantes. Había carritos con ropa y sábanas por todas partes. El vapor y el calor que emanaban de las máquinas era casi insoportable. La estancia estaba desierta y poco iluminada. Las luces de emergencia, constantemente encendidas, le daban al lugar un aire siniestro.

Mulder empuñó su arma y comenzó a recorrer la gran sala. Tras el ruido de las máquinas le llegó un gemido pero no pudo saber con certeza de qué se trataba.

-¿Hay alguien? –se aventuró a preguntar en voz alta.

Un gemido, esta vez mucho más fuerte, le confirmó lo que ya sospechaba.

-¡Scully! –gritó. Empuñando el arma y apuntando hacia delante, giró 360º. -¡Sal de donde estés, hijo de puta!

Nada, tan sólo el ronroneo de las máquinas. Una bala pasó silbando por la cabeza de Mulder y éste se puso a cubierto tras una gigantesca secadora.

-¡Tengo lo que buscas! ¡Tengo la maldita muestra!

Sacó el pequeño tubo de ensayo y lo alzó para que quedara a la vista. Mulder advirtió unas sombras y oyó una voz, mezclada con unos gemidos.

-Acércate. –le exhortó.

Mulder abandonó su posición con cautela y vio al tipo del traje que sostenía a su compañera y le apuntaba en la sien con una pistola. Scully yacía en sus brazos como un muñeco, su rostro estaba inexpresivo pero sus ojos reflejaban todo el dolor que sentía. Apenas se quejaba ya y no tardaría mucho en perder el conocimiento.

-Deje la pistola en el suelo. –Mulder le obedeció e incluso la alejó de una patada. –Y ahora deje la muestra ahí encima.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando una lavadora que quedaba a mitad de camino para ambos.

-No. –negó Mulder firmemente. –Primero, suelte a Scully.

El tipo hizo un gesto de rabia.

-No tengo ningún reparo en matar a su compañera, no ha hecho más que estorbar.

De pronto, un disparo hizo el silencio, hizo que el tiempo se detuviera por unos segundos para continuar después a cámara lenta.

Mulder abrió mucho los ojos, llenos de sorpresa y consternación. Vio cómo ambos cuerpos caían al suelo, aparentemente, inertes.

El hombre del traje yacía en el suelo, con la cabeza ensangrentada y los brazos estirados. La pistola se le había soltado de la mano. Scully estaba tendida junto a él, inconsciente.

El ritmo volvió a la normalidad, al menos para Mulder, y tras analizar a 1.000 por hora lo que había ocurrido en esos interminables segundos, se dispuso a acercarse a los cuerpos. Sin embargo, Alex Krycek surgió de la nada, cortándole el paso.

-De eso nada, amigo. –le dijo con su característico sarcasmo, a la vez que le apuntaba con una pistola.

Mulder le miraba en silencio, todavía atónito. Intentaba ver a Scully a través de Alex.

-Te la pedí por las buenas una vez, Mulder, y no me hiciste caso, así que ahora te la pido por las malas. –alargó la mano que tenía libre. –Dame la muestra.

Mulder no movió ni un músculo del cuerpo. Krycek dio un par de pasos hacia atrás e hizo intención de inclinarse hacia Scully.

-¡No la toques! –gritó Mulder. Sujetó el tubo tan sólo con el pulgar y el corazón de la mano derecha y lo alzó.

-Si haces eso que estás pensando, firmarás su sentencia de muerte, te lo advierto, Mulder.

Mulder fingió pensárselo mejor y agarró el tubo con la palma de la mano.

-Cógelo –dijo. –Y desaparece de nuestras vidas, Krycek.

Alex sonrió maliciosamente. Sin dejar de apuntar a Mulder se acercó a él y cogió la muestra que éste le ofrecía.

-Estás haciendo lo correcto. –le dijo, en un tono tan falsamente cordial que a Mulder le entraron ganas de darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Y sin añadir nada más ninguno de los dos, despareció por donde había venido.

Mulder se arrodilló junto a Scully y la apartó del cadáver del tipo del traje. Comprobó su pulso en el cuello y la temperatura. Sólo había perdido el conocimiento, seguramente a causa del insoportable dolor del post-operatorio. La cogió en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo y la sacó de allí.

**Apartamento de Dana Scully. 1 semana después.**

-Hogar, dulce, hogar. –dijo Mulder alegremente al entrar en el apartamento de su compañera. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó la bolsa de viaje en el suelo.

Scully miraba a su alrededor como si no reconociera el lugar. Habían pasado casi diez días desde que se fueran de allí, huyendo.

Tras el episodio de la lavandería, fue ingresada de nuevo. Esta vez sí tuvo vigilancia 24 horas por orden expresa de Skinner, y tanto él como Mulder, se turnaban para no dejarla sola. Preguntaba, insistentemente, qué había sido de la muestra pero Mulder siempre le sonreía y le decía que ya tendrían tiempo para hablar de ello. La recuperación fue lenta y dolorosa, de hecho, aún dada de alta en el hospital, seguía un tratamiento a base de calmantes y relajantes musculares, y pasarían al menos ocho o nueve meses hasta estar completamente restablecida. Aunque esperaba volver a trabajar en un par de semanas, tres como mucho.

Ahora, al estar en casa de nuevo y creer que todo había pasado, sentía ganas de llorar, esta vez de alivio. En vez de eso, sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa al posarse sobre la mesita del sofá, advirtiendo algo que estaba fuera de lugar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se acercaba y cogía el ramo de flores que alguien había dejado ahí a propósito

-¿Son tuyas? –preguntó, a la vez que metía la nariz para aspirar el aroma.

Mulder se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad fue idea de tu madre. –bromeó.

Scully quiso reírse con ganas pero su herida se lo impidió. Se llevó una mano al costado.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó Mulder de veras.

-Oh, no por dios, no lo sientas. –sonreía abiertamente, lo que tranquilizó a su compañero. –Son preciosas, Mulder. Gracias. –se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño en los labios.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente durante unos segundos. Scully, un poco avergonzada, apartó la vista y se sentó, con mucho cuidado, en el sofá. Su compañero hizo lo mismo a su lado.

-Bueno… -dijo cambiando de tema deliberadamente. -Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me pongas al día ¿no?

Mulder fingió pensárselo unos segundos, exagerando el gesto. Scully sonrió un poco.

-Pues… verás… -Mulder se retorcía las manos nerviosamente, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de su compañera al oír lo que tenía que contarle. –Temía deshacerme de la bacteria… ya sabes el descubrimiento tan importante que es, Scully. –ésta asintió imperceptiblemente. –así que… pensé en algo y... les pedí a los pistoleros que hicieran una réplica de ella.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Scully -¿un clon?

-No, una muestra falsa. Y créeme que la hicieron muy bien. –su compañera no supo que decir, así que Mulder continuó. –Quise negociar con ella, … pero se adelantaron.

Scully hizo una mueca, sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando.

-Recuerdo… te recuerdo a ti apuntando al hombre que me sostenía… pero me temo que ya estaba en estado de shock… y… creo que caí al suelo. – le miró con interés. -¿Qué pasó luego, Mulder?

Éste pareció dudar antes de proseguir.

-Apareció Krycek de la nada. No me preguntes de dónde salió o cómo supo que estábamos allí. El caso es que… disparó al tipo del traje a quemarropa… –Scully le miró con ojos como platos. Mulder sabía lo que estaba pensando: que podría haberla matado a ella también. –Le entregué la muestra falsa… a cambio de tu protección y de no tener nada que ver con este asunto.

"Fin" –pensó Mulder. Pero Scully no dio por terminada la conversación.

-¡Mulder, a estas alturas ya habrán descubierto que les has engañado!

-Bueno, tal vez consideren que quienes han sido engañados somos nosotros. Que todo su empeño de querer recuperar algo de la bacteria ha sido frustrado… por terceras personas, como parece que así ha sido en realidad.

Scully consideró las palabras de su compañero unos segundos en silencio, pero no terminaron de convencerla del todo.

-No sé, Mulder… -negó con la cabeza con aire pensativo. -¿Y qué hay de la muestra, la verdadera?

-Puede decirse que se encuentra en el lugar más seguro del mundo.

Mulder sonrió pero la mirada de su compañera le exigía que fuera un poco más explícito, por favor.

-Bueno, si el escondite de los pistoleros no es el lugar más seguro del mundo… al menos es un lugar seguro ¿no? Además, podemos confiar en ellos.

-Sí, lo sé. –asintió Scully. -¿Y qué haremos con la bacteria?

-Para empezar olvidarnos de ella... –su compañera abrió la boca para protestar pero no la dejó hablar -… por una temporada. Sé que estás ansiosa por seguir estudiándola y hacerle un sinfín de pruebas, Scully, pero debemos dejar pasar un tiempo prudencial para que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Así evitaremos levantar sospechas.

"La normalidad" –pensó Scully. Qué querría decir Mulder con eso. Si cuando salían de una aventura ya estaban metidos de cabeza en otra… bueno, tal vez eso era "lo normal" para ellos.

-Lo comprendo. –respondió con resignación, mirando fijamente a las flores que descansaban en su regazo.

Mulder le acarició la espalda.

-Todo se acabó, Scully.

Aunque Scully no lo creía realmente, se esforzó por sonreírle como respuesta.

**Despacho del D.A. Skinner. 20:10**

Como siempre, no tenía prisa por volver a casa. Estaba adelantando papeleo y, además, debía redactar un informe, el cual explicara cuáles fueron las causas del tiroteo sufrido por la Agente Scully, así como su solicitud de vigilancia 24 horas. No resultaría nada fácil teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, pero ya se le ocurriría algo. No era la primera vez en encubría a los agentes más indisciplinados del FBI… ni tampoco sería la última.

Les encomendara el caso o la misión que fuera, Mulder se involucraba con tanta pasión como le era posible e, irremediablemente, arrastraba a su compañera con él. Scully le seguía sin cuestionarse nada y se rebelaba en contra de las reglas. Hacía tanto tiempo de esto, que Skinner ya no reconocía en ella a aquella agente brillante y con futuro. Siempre tan seria y correcta en su trabajo, destrozando cada loca teoría de Mulder con su visión científica. No, ya no era la misma. Ni Mulder, ni él tampoco. Habían cambiado, igual que todo a su alrededor había cambiado, para bien o para mal.

El teléfono sonó, sacándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-Skinner. –contestó.

Tras una pequeña pausa para expirar el humo, su interlocutor habló con voz pausada y autoritaria, como siempre.

-Me ha engañado, director Skinner.

-¿Perdón?

-La muestra que tengo en mi poder, y que me fue facilitada por el Agente Mulder, ha resultado ser… basura. –otra calada. –No era eso lo que esperaba.

Skinner disimuló su sorpresa al oír aquello. Si Mulder tenía algo en mente, no se lo hizo saber.

-Siento decirle que estoy al margen de ese asunto…

-No tan al margen. -El Fumador dio otra calada y el silencio fue más prolongado esta vez. –No permitiré que esto quede así, y se lo haré saber a sus agentes.

Skinner, con el teléfono en la mano, se puso de pie lentamente, y apoyó la mano libre en su gran escritorio de madera.

-¿No ha pensado que tal vez Mulder y Scully pudieron ser engañados desde el principio? Porque sería hasta lógico; desviaron su atención mientras, no sé sabe quién, conseguía su propósito sin problema alguno. Cualquiera que conozca a Mulder sabe que se lanzaría sin pensar sobre cualquier esperanza vana. Es el cabeza de turco perfecto.

Silencio al otro lado de la línea. Increíblemente, El Fumador estaba reflexionando sobre ello.

-Abriré una investigación… -dijo al fin.

-Hágalo.

-…no oficial, por supuesto –continuó El Fumador como si no le hubiera oído. –No me importa lo que se invente en ese informe, señor Skinner, descubriré la verdad.

Skinner apretó la mandíbula.

-No sacará nada en limpio. –le aseguró.

-Eso, ya lo veremos. –y sin añadir nada más, colgó.

Sostuvo estúpidamente el teléfono unos segundos y, por fin, colgó. Se quedó de pie, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el pulcro escritorio, pensando.

Ahora creía comprender a dónde había ido Mulder, y para qué, aquella noche que el tipo del traje le atacó y se llevó a Scully. Había sido muy inteligente de su parte y también peligroso.

Sólo esperaba que Mulder supiera lo que estaba haciendo… por el bien de todos.

**FIN**.


End file.
